


Feelings On

by chanyfire



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, OT12 (EXO), OT9 (EXO)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyfire/pseuds/chanyfire
Summary: Onde Zitao tinha medo de dentista o que ele não sabia é que medo e amor podiam andar lado a lado⛱Desafio Roxo — Clube Dos FlopinhosCapa por — sf9feminist
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Kudos: 1





	Feelings On

**Author's Note:**

> Oi meus amores, eu cheguei como um couple que eu nunca tinha trabalhado, para ser sincera eu tive um pouco de dificuldade pôr causa da falta de experiência, mas eu achei que o resultado foi bom, espero que vocês gostem.  
> E eu queria agradecer ao projeto Clube Dos Flopinhos @Flopinhos que criou esse projeto incrível e elogiar todos que se esforçaram para dar vida ao projeto, e muitíssimo obrigado para @sf9feminist que fez essa capa maravilhosa obrigado de verdade.  
> Agora eu espero que vocês gostem, boa leitura

Eu nunca consegui compreender como as almas gêmeas funcionavam, desde criança minha mãe me conta a história de como as almas gêmeas surgiram e com tudo funciona talvez eu tenha acreditado que isso nunca irá acontecer comigo.

" Antes de tudo, antes mesmo dos Deuses se isolarem nos céus, o ser humano foi criado mas não conheçamos, os homens eram formados por duas cabeças, quatro braços, quatro pernas e suas sexualidade podiam ser variadas eu nulas, eram seres quase perfeitos suas partes pensavam diferente mas ao se conectar era como se fossem apenas um. Considerando-se seres tao bem desenvolvidos, os homens resolveram subir aos céus e lutar contra os deuses, destronando-os e ocupando seus lugares. Todavia, os deuses venceram a batalha e Zeus resolveu castigar os homens por sua rebeldia. Tomou na mão uma espada e cortou todos os homens, dividindo-os ao meio. Zeus ainda pediu ao deus Apolo que cicatrizasse o ferimento, o umbigo, e virasse a face dos homens para o lado da fenda para que observassem o poder de Zeus.

Dessa forma, os homens caíram na terra novamente e, desesperados, cada um saiu à procura da sua outra metade, sem a qual não viveriam. Tendo assumido a forma que nós temos hoje, os homens procuram sua outra metade, pois a saudade nada mais é do que o sentimento de que algo nos falta, algo que era nosso antes. Porém ao ver o desespero dos homens Afrodite, a Deusa do amor, teve compaixão e como uma última bênção para o povo condenado assim que as duas almas gêmeas se entrem uma marca irá surgir em seu corpo essa marca apresenta uma qualidade ou habilidade da sua alma gêmea." 

Meu dente dói muito eu já deveria te apreendido, digamos que eu tenho um certo problema com dentistas isso parecia ser normal quando criança pois é muito comum mas mesmo após crescer algo me afasta totalmente de qualquer sala de dentista meus amigos dizem que eu deveria procurar um psicólogo mas eu não acho que seja para tanto, bem com consequências aqui estou eu jogado no sofá da sala com o dente doendo para cacete ouvindo Luhan dizer que sou um inconsequente por ter exagerado nos doces que comi na festa da minha sobrinha, o que posso fazer sou uma formiga.

— Você não pode dizer que eu não te avisei Zitao, mas parece que você só tem merda nessa cabeça por que você nunca me escuta, agora tá aí. Ele gritava da cozinha   
— Para de gritar comigo tá parecendo a minha mãe. Resmunguei do sofá, ouvi ele remexer no armário da cozinha, e voltar de lá com um copo d'água e um comprimido.  
— Talvez se fosse ela você escutaria, toma aqui. Ele me entregou o remédio, e tomei em um gole — Você nunca foi em dentista, mas insiste em se entupir de doce, seus dentes devem estar poderes graças aos Deuses que eles ainda não caíram.  
— Para sua informação mãe eu fui no dentistas umas duas vezes,tudo bem, eu sempre aguentei a dor, mas parece que ela veio com o dobro da força.  
— Mais é claro que veio mais forte, você não queria que diminuísse com o passar do tempo.  
Ele andava pelo apartamento procurando a carteira e as chaves, assim que encontrou ele se virou para mim  
— Eu vou me encontrar com a Liang, se continuar doendo você tem que prometer que vai no dentista Tao.   
— hum   
— Promete Tao, e para o seu bem.   
— Tudo bem eu prometo.  
Eu era um mentiroso.

⛱

Tudo bem eu vou ao dentista.  
Eu me sentia como se fosse morrer, parecia que tinha uma furadeira no meu dente essa era a dor mais insuportável do mundo eu já tinha feito de tudo escovado os dentes com tudo quanto é coisa, lavei a boca com água e sal, gelo,coisa morna até tentei arrancar, não me julgue eu estava desesperado, nada, absulutamente nada, funcionava isso nunca tinha acontecido minha mãe dizia que eu era abençoado por nunca ter sofrido com os meus dentes, pois é parece que ele resolveram pegar todos os anos de bênçãos e reverter para castigo e jogar tudo sobre mim agora.  
E agora eu tô no ônibus indo pro dentista, mas algo estava errado tinha uma coisa pesando no meu peito e não era o medo, porque esse estava dançando no seu estômago, era uma sensação estranha era como se algo estava prestes acontecer comigo, fechei meus olhos tentando não pensar nisso mas então após tantos desvaneios acabei pesando na minha alma gêmea.

Sempre me perguntei se eu tinha alguém destinado a mim mas depois de tanto tempo eu desisti disso eu já estava com 26 anos e sem esperanças, no começo foi difícil meus amigos encontrando suas almas gêmeas e eu ficando para trás mas me acostumei, pelo menos era o que eu dizia aos meus amigos, bom não era uma questão de dependência de alguém, bem longe disso, mas eu queria alguém para estar comigo, alguém para me dar carinho e para receber carinho de mim, alguém para amar. Acho que no fim eu sou muito sensível com esse assunto.

Parei no ponto em frente ao consultório e segui até a entrada não era nada diferente do comum, uma moça na recepção acenou para mim ir até ela.

— Bom dia senhor,tem consulta marcada?   
Droga.  
— Não, na verdade foi de última hora, meu dente está com uma dor insuportável.  
— Bem só um minuto.  
Ela começou a mexer em uma planilha parecia procurar algo, ela voltou a me olhar um pouco decepcionada.  
— Me desculpe nenhum dos dentista está disponível, seria melhor o senhor procura um…  
Ela foi interrompida pelo telefone que começou a tocar ela pediu um minuto para mim e atendeu ao telefonema   
— Alô consultório Odontológico Kim's... assim entendo senhor Park... obrigado por avisar irei remarcar sua consulta.  
Ela desligou a telefonema e pegou o celular digitando algo rápido, depois disso pegou sua planilha e me olhou sorrindo.  
— Bom o senhor está com sorte, temos um horário livre poderia me informar seu nome senhor ?  
— Huang Zitao  
— Bom senhor Huang pode se sentar ali que logo eu chamo o senhor.

E foi ali sentado naquela cadeira na sala de espera que algo começou a acontecer, um sentimento, ou talvez dois, estava me consumindo por inteiro as palmas das minhas mãos estavam suando como nunca, meus pés batiam no chão em um claro ato de nervosismo, minha barriga parecia vazio e ao mesmo tempo algo se movia para lá e pra cá dentro de mim, acho que estava enlouquecendo, ao mesmo tempo que estava me atraindo para o consultório o medo parecia me afundar na escuridão dos meus pensamentos.  
— Senhor Huang pode entrar  
Eu não conseguia me mexer,o que estava acontecendo? De repente a dor do meu dente tinha sumido e tudo parecia girar.  
— Senhor, você está bem.  
A voz parecia mais próxima, então eu juntei toda minha força e levantei minha cabeça olhando para a recepcionista que parecia mais próxima, então eu sorri para ela e me levantei e segui para onde ela havia indicado.  
Bati na porta da sala, mesmo sentido o medo e a outra sensação aumentando.  
— Entre.  
Aquela voz, meu braço começou a formiga e meu peito começou a ter pontadas e de uma forma desesperadora e totalmente fora de mim eu abri a porta.  
Assim que meus olhos miraram dentro da sala eu tive a vista mais bonita de toda minha vida, como era possível alguém ser tão lindo? Esse parecia ter sido esculpidos pelos Deuses.  
Ele olhou para mim, exatamente no fundo dos meus olhos ele parecia confuso, mas então ele sorriu do jeito mas lindo do mundo, e foi essa a última imagem que eu vi antes de tudo se escurecer.

⛱

Eu senti um leve passar na minha testa, era um carinho tão gostoso que eu poderia ronronar só com aquilo eu não queria abrir os olhos de jeito nenhum  
— Ele está bem?  
Era a voz da recepcionista  
— Sim está, não se preocupe eu cuido dele.  
Essa voz assim agora eu lembro da vergonha que eu passei, eu desmaiei de medo...na frente da minha alma gêmea agora sim eu não vou abrir os olhos.  
Escutei uma porta abrir e fechar logo em seguida  
O carinho na minha testa desceu até o meu nariz onde ele começou a fazer movimentos circulares o que me fez ter vontade de espirrar e acabei fazendo uma careta, que fez ele rir, rir do jeito mais gostoso do mundo ela suo no seu ouvido e se expandiu pela sua mente com certeza ele não iria esquecer tão fácil, então ele parou o carinho e eu dei um murmuro de reprovação.  
— Que bom que você gostou do carinho mas já tá na hora de acordar bela adormecida.  
Ele sussurrou tão perto de mim.  
Eu abri meus olhos se abriram e a primeira coisa que eu ve foi o teto branco do consultório, eu estava deitado em um sofá, assim que olhei para o lado quase tive outro desmaio, ele estava agachado ao meu lado, ele usava um jaleco branco como um crachá escrito "Doutor Kim Minseok"   
Kim Minseok  
Eu fiquei algum tempo olhando para o crachá até ter coragem de olhar no seu rosto eu já disse que ele é lindo, ele sustentava um sorriso confortante no rosto o que era muito fofo.  
— O-oi.Nossa eu sou idiota?  
Ele riu e eu juro que escutei ele dizendo "fofo".  
— Oi senhor Huang, quer falar sobre oque aconteceu?  
Merda. Eu senti minhas bochechas queimando, como eu fui me esquecer eu literalmente caí duro na frente de meu Deus que vergonha.  
— E-eu tenh-o…Bem eu desmaiei por que tenho medo de dentista. Eu falei tão baixo e estava torcendo para ele não escutou, mas ele escuto, ele deu uma pequena risada e passou a mão sobre a minha cabeça.  
— Não se preocupe, você pode confiar em mim vou ser bonzinho com você.  
Tudo bem aquela última parte me pareceu estranha. Então ele levantou e estendeu a mão pra mim com a intenção de me levantar eu aceitei um pé para trás, então ele me guiou até a cadeira de dentista.  
— Pode abrir a boca por favor.  
Eu olhei pro lado e vê todos aqueles objetivo e coisas estranhas, olhei para ele com um pouco de medo e ele sorriu e acariciou minhas costas.  
— está tudo bem vai ser rápido, prometo.  
Algo me dizia que ele estava me tratando como criança que tem medo de tomar injeção, o que sinceramente não é mentira.  
— Você quer que eu tire a máscara. Aquilo saiu tão no automático que nem eu consegui pensar direito, meus deuses, eu acabei de perguntar pro dentista se era preciso tirar a máscara para ele me examinar, ele ficou alguns segundos me olhando então ele começou a rir, e eu? Eu era a coisa mais vermelha do mundo dava para ver a metrôs.  
— Seria bom se você tirasse.  
Ele me olhou de um jeito compreensível.  
Então eu tirei a máscara e abri a boca, depois de examinar meus dentes e dar diagnóstico com a receita ele foi para o canto da sala ele parecia mexer em alguma coisa.  
— Senhor Huang você foi um bom menino hoje, e como não posso te dar doce eu resolvi te dar outra recompensa.  
Se meu coração deu uma pontada fora do lugar ? Sim deu.  
— Uma xícara de café.  
Ele riu assim que se virou e viu minha cara corada.  
Ele me entregou a xícara, e enquanto eu tomava ele me olhava de um jeito intenso, Jesus, e eu me concentrava em não engasgar assim que eu terminei ele colocou a xícara na pia e se virou pra mim.  
A gente ficou se olhando pró alguns segundos até que eu percebi que já tinha acabado a consulta.  
— B-bem eu já vou.  
— Certo.  
— E-então eu vou.  
— Hurum.  
— Certo tchau então.  
Eu me virei indo embora e quando eu estava já na porta…  
— Zitao.  
Assim que eu me virei para ele dei de cara como ele, como ele chegou tão rápido, ele tinha algo na mão que ele colocou no meu bolso e sorriu de um jeito presunçoso.  
— O que é isso?  
— Meu número. Ele riu e então levou a mão na para minha orelha deixando um carinho ali.  
— Desculpa mas agora tenho outros pacientes, a gente pode marcar algo depois. Ele sussurrou de um jeito tão gostoso que eu só fechei meus olhos e acenei.  
— Até breve então.  
— Até.  
Meu coração estava tão acelerado eu estava ao ponto de ter um ataque cardíaco, já no ponto de ônibus eu peguei o numero no meu bolso e salvei no meu celular, então eu levantei a manga da minha blusa e lá tinha uma linda imagem de um ramo de lírio pintado em aquarela, então era aquele meu futuro.

Quem diria que o medo e a paixão era sentimentos tão interligados.

**Author's Note:**

> Gente obrigado por ler
> 
> me sigam no twitter @chanyfire


End file.
